The present invention relates generally to fuel tanks for vehicles and, more particularly, to a liquid/vapor separator assembly for a fuel tank of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. In such a fuel tank, valves and lines of a vent system are typically mounted externally to the fuel tank. To meet lower emission requirements, it is desirable to mount the valves and lines of the vent system inside the fuel tank. However, liquid fuel needs to be kept out of a vapor canister of the vent system to maintain effective fuel vapor storage of the canister.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a liquid/vapor separator for a fuel tank in a vehicle that separates fuel vapor from liquid fuel. It is also desirable to provide a liquid/vapor separator for a fuel tank that reduces cost and tooling with minimal complexity.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a liquid/vapor separator assembly for a fuel tank of a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid/vapor separator assembly for a fuel tank that eliminates components and connections through integration.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a liquid/vapor separator assembly for a fuel tank of a vehicle including a liquid separator plate adapted to be disposed within and secured to a portion of the fuel tank to form a liquid trap. The liquid/vapor separator assembly also includes a standpipe extending from the liquid separator plate and communicating with the liquid trap to allow fuel vapors to flow to a vapor canister. The liquid/vapor separator assembly further includes at least one valve mounted to the liquid separator plate to allow fuel from the liquid trap to return to an interior chamber of the fuel tank.
One advantage of the present invention is that a liquid/vapor separator assembly is provided for a fuel tank of a vehicle, which includes a liquid separator plate welded to the fuel tank to form an integral liquid/vapor separator. Another advantage of the present invention is that the liquid/vapor separator assembly has a liquid separator plate that integrates a fuel limit vent valve, grade vent valve, standpipe, and connection to a vapor canister including the mounting and/or brackets of these components. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the liquid/vapor separator assembly has a liquid separator plate that includes shape/drain channels to drain liquid fuel. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the liquid/vapor separator assembly improves packaging of the components. A further advantage of the present invention is that the liquid/vapor separator assembly reduces cost and tooling due to the elimination of components and connections through integration.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.